A Wedding in the Family Part 2
by Tabitha12
Summary: By Mary and Amanda. Day On Universe. Daniel, Carolyn, and the entire crew work to get things together for Adam and Jess's wedding.


A Wedding In The Family

Amanda and Mary

_**Authors' Note - This story is co-written with Amanda - who posted part 1. We do not own the characters who originally appeared in the series, but we do own the others. No infringement, violation, or other perfidy is meant by these stories. Thank you.**_

Fortunately, some list making for the wedding had already been done. Schooner Bay was a small enough town that Blackie didn't need much notice to get the church freed up for a few hours one Saturday. Adam didn't have a lot that he'd need to pack and Jess basically just owned her clothes and a few personal items. When the issue of wedding attire arose, the bride-to-be simplified it in a few words.

"Just wear a dress you like, ladies. I want you to remember a wonderful day, and be as joyful as Adam and I are, not thinking about how much you hate the dress you wouldn't wear to a Halloween party."

On the men's side, Adam decided since Jess' attendants wouldn't be overly formal, his could just wear semi-matching, dark suits. He had a good formal outfit, so that was all taken care of. Molly and Martha working together had the bridal gown almost ready. The pattern Jess had chosen was a simple one, a white, dotted Swiss dress with a full skirt.

The reception would also be kept to a small scale; finger foods, cake, and punch. Elroy, Martha, Jenny, Candy, Molly, and Jess herself would see to that, since they all enjoyed cooking, and Siegfried's offer to deal with the correspondence was happily accepted.

The main concerns for the soon-to-be newlyweds involved getting the house in order, now that they had it. Jenny's extra furniture and what Adam had already would help, but they needed a few more chairs, a mattress, small appliances, a dining room set, odds and ends. Thanks to the ghosts; at least they wouldn't have to worry about delivery fees on the larger items.

XXX

Gull Cottage was the best place for Sean and Molly to work on the music for the wedding. The infamous 'player' piano was there, and either Martha or Daniel was always glad to provide a set of hands to give them accompaniment. Carolyn gladly lent them her ears as an audience.

As Daniel, Sean, and Molly set up for rehearsal one afternoon, Tristan popped in. "Mind if I hide out here for a bit? Elroy's been drafted into catering service, and he wants to do everything perfectly — and also, is on edge about a public appearance. So, he's driving me nuts with questions. And Sig... is being himself. With a project like this to organize, he's in heaven, but you know how he gets!"

"Of course, we've told you before, you're always welcome," Carolyn assured him.

"Thanks."

"But you can be useful," Daniel noted. "Sean and Molly are working on a song for the wedding, you can add to the accompaniment."

"Gladly." A moment later, his guitar appeared. "The song is?"

"Paul Stookey's_ Wedding Song"_ Molly replied. "'Tis a lovely tune, and Sean and I know the harmony backwards and forwards."

"Nothing from that show Adam likes so well - _1776?_ Darn," Tris grinned.

"Well, _Sit Down, John,_ lacks romance," Sean drawled.

"And the only romantic song in it brings to mind thoughts of that slithering squid serenading Carolyn at midnight," Daniel frowned, thinking of Blair Thompson. "He's not coming, I trust?"

"No, darling," Carolyn laughed.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"I'll catch you up on who he is later," Sean promised. "Let's get to it."

At the end of the rehearsal, Carolyn rose to her feet to applaud. "Marvelous. You are all — marvelous!"

"It's easy to sing with Sean," Molly said with a small sigh. "On other subjects, Carolyn, would you help me decide what sort of dress to wear for the ceremony? I can appear in anything at all, but I'd like to look — right."

"You're lovely in anything," Sean told her. "That dress you wore when we were married was beautiful, but not too… bridal. Maybe..."

"Sean O'Casey, I hardly think a dress that was in style in the eighteen-hundreds would suit today!" Molly exclaimed. "And I'd never wear my wedding dress, bridal or not, to another wedding!"

Seeing Sean's aghast look, Daniel stepped in, "Molly, as you know, I frequently complain at how opposite the opposite sex is. It works both ways. Men don't think of such things. The first few years Carolyn lived here, I only changed outfits, what — twice? Three times"

"This is true," Carolyn agreed. "Your uniform when my parents renewed their vows" — _and in my ague dream _— she thought silently, "and the clothing you wore in the dream you gave us for Christmas, nineteen-sixty nine."

"I meant no harm, darlin'," Sean softly insisted. "Daniel speaks truly. You know, Clay had to correct me on what to wear at least once."

Molly's features relaxed. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just — I havena recharged much, lately. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," he smiled in relief. "But, I think I'll take you home, Molly dear, and let you power up."

"Aye. Good evening, Carolyn, Daniel, Tristan." With Molly leaning against her husband, they popped out.

"Well, I suppose that's a day then," Daniel said. "I have gotten dreadfully behind on my charts, so, if you don't need anything..."

"Go on," Carolyn said. "I always need you, but I can spare you for a while. Tris, you'll keep me company, for a bit?"

"If you like." The younger man had started to get up to leave, but sat back down again.

When Daniel had faded out, Tristan looked over to Mrs. Gregg expectantly. "What can I do for you?"

"How... I guess you know me by now, huh?" Carolyn conceded. "Did Molly seem to be a bit — lavender blue?"

"I refuse to sing, play, or listen to that song," Tris shuddered. "Maybe."

"And you told me once that's a sign of depression?" Carolyn prodded.

Tristan considered. "Or tiredness. Sad and tired can look a lot alike, you know."

"True," Carolyn agreed, "But I don't think so."

"Why would she be sad?" Tristan frowned. "She and Sean are disgustingly blissful." He winked, to make it clear that he was teasing.

"Well, they did elope," Carolyn pointed out.

For a moment, he considered. "Well, that sounds terribly practical to me, but as our good Captain said, women's minds work differently. So, yes, I suppose she could be wishing for what she missed out on, and that can be terribly depressing. Especially if you like the person you envy. You want to be glad, and are, but there's that… sting. I'm surprised you caught it — not too many mortals can see that, and most don't know what it means." He looked rueful, then grinned. "So, what will you do about it, Mrs. Captain, and do you need my help?"

"After living with and loving assorted spirits for thirteen or so years, I'd say that I should certainly be able to pick up on things like that," Carolyn smiled. "And yes, I'll need your help, your brother's, in fact... everyone's."

"Except Molly's," Tristan said, not as a question.

"And Sean's."

"You know good and well, all of us would do anything for you," Tristan reminded her sincerely.

"Not really for me — for them," Carolyn demurred.

"For them, too."

Accepting this, Carolyn leaned forward. "Well... this is what I have in mind..."

XXX

"Un-be-liev-able!" Jess fumed, clomping into the study.

"Has Jane done something?" Lynne asked, hastily closing the catalog she was examining for bridal shower ideas.

"No. She's easier to handle, it's harder to be ticked at family. Are you sure Blackwood isn't your kid — secretly? I won't tell, but he's so much less uptight than—"

"How is our big sister?" Lynne cut in.

"Herself. I just opened the mail, and she wants me to call, forthwith, to tell her what color tux Peter should get to give me away in."

"Adam's not going for tuxes, is he? Is it tuxes or tux?" Lynne frowned.

"No, and furthermore, One, I don't call anyone "forthwith." Two, Peter is not giving me away," Jess counted off, smiling a bit as she caught herself imitating her fiancée again.

"Who is then? I'm sorry it can't be Dad, he would have liked Adam," Lynne's mien softened.

"Yeah... blast it. Either Daniel, because he's sort of — like a dad to everyone, or Sig. I'm really leaning toward Sig," Jess admitted. "He's — so second daddyish, or unclish — I know, not a word, but I haven't made up a word in ages, and you know what I mean!"

"You'll explain the choices — how?" Lynne sharply asked.

"Uh — they're great guys, and I like them, a lot?" the younger woman answered weakly.

Drawing herself up, Lynne, perfectly imitating their eldest sister, looked down at Jess. "Jessamyn, they are not FAMILY. Hmph. I suppose that Mister Miles is, in an extended sort of way, very extended, but who IS this Siegfried?" Lynne shook her head, continuing in her normal voice, "And since I don't think she can see spooks like Blackwood can, or like you can, then saying he's the guy who lives with us, but he's a ghost, won't help."

"Blast," Jess repeated. "Blast, blast. BLAST. Okay. Well, Thom is family, he's my nephew. Granted, he's younger, but d'ya think he'd accept the honors?"

Placing an arm around her sister, the doctor smiled, "Well, Jon is younger than Candy, and he gave her away."

"Don't tell him he's not the first choice, I don't want to offend him. I do like and love him, he's my nephew, but that age thing..." Jess begged.

"Sister's honor," Lynne promised.

"Okay. One thing down, five hundred to go." Rolling her shoulders, Jess glanced at Linden, "I've only talked to you about this. But I don't want to hurt Daniel or Sig's feelings...'cause I chose Thomas over them. They might've expected it... you know?"

"Sis, they are both very understanding guys, and you can explain it." Lynne squeezed her slightly. "Just make them godfathers for your first two kids."

Eyes wide, Jess pulled back, "Sis, do not get ahead of yourself."

XXX

The next three weeks promised to be busy ones. The extra furniture in the Farnon barn was transported via ghost to the new house, along with anything Adam did not require on a daily basis, and Jess' non-essential clothes, books, and knick-knacks. Since they were opting for less formal wedding party clothes, only Jess and baby Amberly had to worry about fittings. Jenny was making her daughter a dress that sort of matched the one she planned to wear. One she hadn't fit into for over a year, but now could easily, to her delight.

Since Carolyn had the best sewing machine, Jess' last fitting took place at Gull Cottage with all the women there except Lynne, who was on call.

"Okay, I think this will take care of it," Martha announced in satisfaction. "This last hem will be a snap to run on the machine, and it won't get near that embroidery Molly did. So, nothing will be messed up."

"Would you show me more about that new-fangled thing?" Molly asked. "Sewing machines were around when I first lived, but I never had the chance to use one. Mother preferred hand work."

"Sure," Martha grinned. "Permission to board the master cabin, Admiral, Ma'am?"

"Oh, go on," Carolyn laughed. "Since when do I outrank the Captain?"

"Since you married him," Martha retorted. "Officially. You always did."

"He must not be around," Candy commented. "We'd be hearing thunder."

"He's fishing with Sean," Carolyn answered. "He's accepted females on board, but when it gets too — eternally, infernally female, like with fittings, he's out of here."

"Darn. Do you—?"

"Go on," Carolyn hid her smile as the tomboy side of her oldest child re-emerged.

After Candy had bolted, Carolyn offered to put Amberly down for a nap in the guestroom, leaving Jess and Jenny alone for a moment.

"Jen, how — did — I mean when you and Dave got married, did it feel weird?" Jess blurted out.

"You mean because my folks weren't here?" the younger woman asked.

Jess nodded.

"Uh-huh." Jenny paused. "I do love my second parents — and my 'foster' siblings, but I had a terrible crying jag, went off and hid the day before my wedding. Everyone freaked out and was looking for me, but Sean found me. We had a long talk, and he told me he understood, and told me about Molly. She was still MIA then, and me getting married was bringing back a lot of memories for him, too. So, he told me that he didn't know if she was still — around or not, but he knew that whether in heaven or on earth, he knew she was still alive in a way, because he still felt her love and he loved her still. And it was the same with my parents, and he knew that they knew I was happy and in love. He thought they'd like Dave. It still hurt, but I was okay then."

Jess sniffled and smiled, wiping away a stray tear with the back of her hand. "Thanks, kid."

"Like you're ancient?" Jenny scoffed, hugging her.

"The youngest sister — I don't get to call anyone that often," Jess half-grinned.

"Guess not," Jenny agreed. Glancing at the stairs to make sure no one was coming, she added softly, "I haven't mentioned that day to anyone else, not even Dave. Sean asked me to keep it to myself, he just wanted to help me feel better that day — and—"

"Understood," Jess nodded.

XXX

Even though the house itself was essentially what the family was giving Adam and Jess, it seemed a shame for them to not have a couple of token gifts to open. Or perhaps the ladies just wanted to shop. At least that was Daniel's semi-grumpy opinion. Nonetheless, he accompanied Carolyn and Lynne into Keystone one evening after the doctor closed up shop for the day.

The disinterested spirit wandered off to peer at the displayed wares in a men's shop, to get some ideas on what to morph his outfit into for the wedding while the two women looked at knick-knacks to make the house more homelike.

As Carolyn and Linden examined, compared, and contrasted various small items, Daniel walked back up, looking considerably more relaxed.

"Look who I found shopping for his wedding outfit, as it were?" the Captain announced.

"Dash!" Carolyn beamed.

"Er — hi, you — er — Ch - Dash," Lynne stammered, kicking herself mentally.

"Ladies," the dapper ghost smiled back, kissing each hand. "Great minds and all that, y'know."

The four friends chatted a few minutes, saying nothing that couldn't be overheard, and then Carolyn looked her Captain. "Darling, you were saying that you wanted to take me to a show. There's a theater in the mall. If Lynne's in no rush to get home, maybe we could go down there... all of us or…"

"Sure," Linden began.

"Tsk, dear woman, you and Danny haven't taken time for a date in some time. Let me keep the doctor company and you two run along. Enjoy. Lynne and I will be fine."

"Thank you, Dashire," Daniel nodded, taking his lady's arm. "Do you need to check out, my dear?"

"I'm not thrilled with the selection here. The general store has something identical to what appealed to me most, at half price. Let's go," she said.

When they were gone, Lynne said, "I wouldn't have minded seeing a movie."

"Fine, we'll go to one," Dash replied. "But they deserved a date. For that matter, I've been meaning to ask, how would you feel about a second one?"

"It wasn't a date," the doctor protested.

"I said 'one,' not date. A second — whatever you wish to call it."

She hesitated, then nodded. "I'd love it."

"There is no time like now," he grinned, imitating the Captain and threading their arms together. "Looks like you didn't have much luck shopping, either."

"I'm trying to figure best what Adam would like, as well as Jess," Lynne replied. "It's not — simple."

"Perhaps I could offer my advice?" the nobleman suggested. "However, I'm equally lost in determining what Jess would like."

Lynne pursed her lips, then, found the courage to, as offhandedly as possible, say, "We — could — y'know, figure that out — together, maybe?"

Matching her tone, Dash nodded. "Not a bad idea." He restrained himself from pointing out that she was blushing, again. "I think Daniel mentioned thinking that new movie — about a Gentleman might be interesting. How's that sound to you?"

"_An Officer and a Gentleman?"_ Lynne asked with a laugh. "We-e-l-l-l, yeah, but I hear it's NOT a kid's movie."

"That's fine. We aren't kids," Dash smiled. "Besides, I'm already sick of hearing about the other choice we have — the alien movie? The thing looks like a degenerate cobra." He paused, then whispered, "Don't tell Jennifer I said that."

"It will be our secret."

Both couples wound up seeing the same movie, but they sat apart, and enjoyed their date or non-date, whichever the case might have been.

XXX

The night before relatives were scheduled to arrive, and would thereby become obligatory guests to any prenuptial celebrations, Lynne, Carolyn, and the other ladies threw Jess a bachelorette party. The usual crowd assembled at Lynne's, since the guys had commandeered Gull Cottage to throw a similar celebration for Adam. However, invitations were extended to include a few friends that Jess had made at school, Helen Wight, and a couple of ladies from church.

Before it all got fully underway, Jess drew Carolyn aside in the kitchen. "Uh… look, I've been to a couple of bridal showers — and the entertainment was a bit — er — am I going to be able to look my fiancée and nephew in the eye? The nephew that has good connections, I mean."

Carolyn laughed. "Jess, where would we find a male stripper, or a male worth _seeing _strip that wasn't in the family in Schooner Bay? Besides, it's not the kind of thing any of us would order, even if it was available."

Relief washed over her face. "Thank you. I didn't think so, but... you aren't offended, I hope?"

Placing an arm around the bride-to-be's shoulders, Carolyn smiled, "Not at all. There's always the potential for one-time surprises with anyone."

Jess returned the hug. "Okay, then." Leaning closer, she whispered, "Later, I want to hear more about my sister's dating habits. She's been very close-mouthed about a certain someone."

"I wish there was something to tell," Carolyn demurred.

"Well, blast!" Jess softly exclaimed.

"Hey, you two, the party's about ready to start, we need a guest of honor," Martha interrupted.

"Okay, okay, we're coming," Jess grinned. Dropping her voice, she added to Carolyn, "If that changes... I'm dying of curiosity."

"Aren't we all?" Carolyn dryly replied. "And bet we find out at the same time — when they are good and ready. Come on. You've got gifts to open, young lady."

XXX

For the next hour, the room was filled with oohs and aahs and laughter and the good-natured teasing that usually accompanies an occasion such as a bridal shower. Along with the ghost-savvy women of the family being in attendance, Helen Wight, the local vet's wife, and two of Jess's fellow teachers, Lori Rutledge, the Social Studies teacher and, Karen Dickinson, who taught Algebra, were in attendance. Both women had struck up a warm working friendship with Jess almost from the first day she had arrived at the junior high to teach, they and their husbands being new arrivals to Schooner Bay only eight months before.

"Lovely peignoir set, Carolyn," Helen remarked during a lull in the conversation. "It reminds me of the one my best friend gave me when I married James." She turned back to Jess. "He'll love it, trust me. Have you two decided where to go for the honeymoon, yet?"

Jess shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, not for our honeymoon-honeymoon. We won't be doing that until school is out, but the school and the powers that be know about the wedding, of course, and have granted me an extra two days off, since the wedding is on Saturday. We'll have Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday off, so we'll be spending that time at... I guess I can say... the Royalwood Castle Hotel in Bangor. Then I'll be back at work Wednesday. I'm already not looking forward to it, but it can't be helped. Adam's schedule is pretty full, I still have a job to keep, and there's still things to do at the house — decorating and getting settled, and so on." She looked around the room at Molly, Jen, Candy, Martha, Carolyn and Lynne, who had worked so hard on her and Adam's new home. "Not that you guys didn't do a GREAT job on everything at the house... it's just... I have my, OUR personal stuff to settle in, you know?" She blushed again.

"I know EXACTLY what you mean," Martha laughed. "But you don't want to rush and be forced into making any decisions too quickly! Take your time, you have lots of it! Did I ever tell you how Ed and I spent part of our honeymoon?" When Jess turned even redder, she laughed and continued. "Thought maybe Ed mentioned it — I THINK he did, anyway! We spent part of our honeymoon painting the house!"

"What?" Lori and Karen asked together.

"Painting," Martha shrugged. "I know. Stupid, but it's just the way things turned out. Not that we didn't have time for OTHER pursuits, but Ed had painted his place right before I moved in, and after we returned from our short honeymoon, I made the mistake of saying that it was lovely, but that somewhere along the line I thought it would be nice to paint the kitchen yellow. I had always wanted a yellow kitchen, but never had one of my own, in my own house, and, well, Ed, bless his heart, snuck out early the next morning, surprised me and brought back two gallons of light yellow paint, saying if it was the wrong shade he would fix it— he just wanted me to be happy."

"I think that's adorable," Candy said. "Not up there with breakfast in bed, which is what Thom did for me for the first week we were married, but sweet, and very Ed!"

Martha nodded her head. "I thought so, too... he was so excited, what could I say, even if it could have waited? I can't think of too many things less interesting than painting during your honeymoon, but that's my husband!"

"Beats the heck out of running bovine leukemia tests on your honeymoon," Helen popped up again. "That's what Jim and I did." The woman couldn't speak for a full two minutes because of the laughter in the room. "It's true! Jim had only had his vet practice for about a year at that point, in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, where we came from, and the officials there called him maybe three days before we were due to get married. The pay was too good, and we didn't want to postpone the wedding, so we combined the two, and stayed at a nearby hotel. It was still... romantic." She gave a little smile.

Lynne was almost choking; she was laughing so hard. "Still! Cows and a honeymoon! But lots of women have been in a situation at some time like that, I suppose. Alan's and my honeymoon was normal in that respect..." She paused for a moment and Jess wondered privately if she was remembering her husband shipping out shortly after that event. "Did you find any sick ones? I mean did all the tests come back okay?" Lynne continued.

"They were a disgustingly healthy bunch," Helen grinned. "But really, I don't regret it. It's a fun story to tell people, and, contrary to what my friends thought would happen, did NOT lead to any arguments or harsh words between us because it wasn't romantic, in the typical sense."

"I still think you were lucky, there," Jenny grinned. "Dave and I had our first tiff over furnishing our place."

Carolyn's eyebrows raised. "You never mentioned that, Jen." She paused, remembering Daniel and the monkey-puzzle tree incident so many years before. True the problem of the tree and the furniture surrounding it had been resolved, years ago, but it was, and probably always would be, a sensitive subject with her. "Uhm, care to elaborate?"

"Yes, please," Jess added. "I love Adam and I know he loves me, but I'm not a babe in the woods. Tiffs are inevitable. I know we'll have some, but I don't mind having a few stories to learn from. What happened?"

Jenny stalled for a moment while she adjusted the blanket covering Amberly, who was sound asleep in her carrier, despite the activity around her.

"It seems silly now," she blushed. "But we had been married... maybe three months. We hadn't had even one problem... I loved being married. But, well, Dave had this one easy chair that I just hated. The material was worn, and it really didn't go with anything else in the room, and one day I mentioned we ought to get rid of it and get something a little newer and a little nicer, and to my surprise, Dave hit the roof!"

Molly shook her head slowly. "That's surprising. I so rarely see Dave get angry... once, maybe..." she paused, remembering the story she had heard about Dave's reaction to Paul Wilkie following his wife and new baby daughter around, and caught herself. "What happened? Why was he so upset?"

"Well, after we both blew up and yelled a bit, I finally pried it out of him." Jenny sighed. "I thought he didn't want to spend the money, but it turned out that the chair was the first piece of furniture he ever bought all on his own — prior to that he had lived with milk crates, Goodwill furniture and hand-me-downs from his parents. It was a symbol of independence for him and he flat out wouldn't let loose of it."

"How did you get him to part with it?" Karen asked. "My husband has this ratty old chair that..."

"I didn't," Jenny interrupted, giving Carolyn a sideways glance. "I heard him out and decided it wasn't worth fussing about and asked him if I could throw a cover on it... anything. The cushions weren't bad; it was just the fabric. Eventually, I made a slip cover for it. Dave didn't care as long as the chair was still there."

"Smart idea," Lynne nodded. "Cheaper than buying a new chair, too."

"As long as Aunt Batty isn't in charge of the project," Candy snorted, and Carolyn, Jess, Lynne and Martha joined in, to the utter confusion of Lori, Karen and Helen.

"Sorry!" Carolyn finally managed to gasp out to the three women. "Family joke — I'll explain it sometime."

Jess laughed again. "Sounds like a relatively harmless first fight scenario..." She turned to her fellow teachers. "What about you two? Care to share a famous first with me? I need all the help I can get!"

"Money can be a biggie," Lori said. "Not in the old days idea, of the husband telling the wife how much she can have to run her household, but more how to handle two incomes, or not, so the bills get paid, the food gets bought and you get something put away for a rainy day. I admit it; I'm terrible at that! Joe and I worked out what money I need to do mundane things like groceries, and he handles the rest, but he never fusses if I come to him saying that I need more. I like it like that."

"Not me!" Karen cut in. "Bill is the best mechanic in the world, but numbers petrify him. Of course he didn't want to admit it at first, and we got into a few tussles about that early in our marriage, but now he lets me handle it, and he's perfectly happy. But..." she added. "Each marriage is different, and some things take more persistence than others to work out. Money management, work schedules, household duties — it all takes time and isn't something that happens overnight. Sometimes it's harder to work through if you are both used to dealing with such things yourself, with your own schedule and your own way of doing things, and maybe, just a bit knowing there is someone else in your life that you have to report to... for lack of a more liberated way to put it."

'But they have to "report" to you, too," Martha added. "I remember a time Ed was worried to death about me because I forgot to tell him my canasta night with Millie and Mrs. Helmore had changed and he didn't know where I was. But I understood a little more when, a few nights later, purely by coincidence, he forgot to call me before running an errand up in Keystone with Abner Dawes and I couldn't find him."

"Daniel maintains he still can't go for a week without tasting at least one of Martha's dishes," Mrs. Miles-Gregg grinned. "Cooking is still my weak point! I have learned over the years to be a so-so cook, but I'll never be a great one like Martha, or even a semi-great one like Jenny and Candy," Carolyn went on. "Cooking is a marvelous talent to have, Jess, but you have that talent — I know, I've tasted samples of what you can do, so you have no worries keeping Adam happy in that department. My first husband, Bobby, and I fought about it a lot."

"That's ancient history," Jess waved a hand, pushing her words away. "You and Daniel Gr... Miles are a perfect couple if I ever saw one. Friends of the soul. Bet you and he have never had an argument — not since you've been married, anyway," she added hurriedly, having heard some of the early family history from Lynne and from reading Sean O'Casey's journal. "Why, your practically newlyweds yourself. Adam and I did our bickering beforehand. I want MY marriage to be as free from arguments as yours is."

Martha snorted into her napkin and Candy and Jenny started giggling.

Jess looked from one face to another. "Hey, what did I say?"

Martha shook her head. "No comment that a few months of married life won't cure."

"What do you mean?" Jess frowned.

"Nothing much, dear," Martha continued. "Except that all couples... ALL of them have disagreements, from time to time. It's healthy — and very, very normal. Human nature!"

Jess gulped again. "Even you?" she demanded, looking at Carolyn. "But... you and the Cap... you and Daniel... you two knew each other... well, for a long time before you got married... got a lot of things settled before you did... and he's... what did you possibly find to fight about?"

"I'd say we have more in the neighborhood of an occasional strong disagreement," Carolyn smiled. "This is, as I think I have heard you and Candy say, kind of a drag to talk about at a bridal shower — are you sure you...?"

"Yes," the young woman nodded firmly. "If you are willing to say... and the others don't mind. I want to be prepared for everything. It just doesn't seem possible that..."

"Everything is possible," Martha murmured, thinking about the 'impossible' things she had witnessed in the last eleven years.

"Okay with me," the other women in the room chorused.

"All right, if you're sure..." Carolyn started and stopped again. "Jess, really?" Stalling, she took a swallow of punch from the glass on the table next to her.

"Really."

Shaking her head, Carolyn began. "Well, it's really not that dramatic or traumatic, considering everything Daniel and I have gone through together, but, I guess looking back on it, it is kind of funny. But without the love for each other, and respect, I guess it could have turned into something... it's just an example of the silly stuff that makes married life interesting."

"Interesting in the Chinese curse sense, perhaps," Martha whispered, holding out her hands for Amberly, who was fussing slightly. "Jen, you know this story?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah," she whispered back. "Carolyn told me about it. She wondered if Dave had ever tried it. He never has, but it was still a fun story. Mostly because I never think about Cousin Mom and the Captain fighting."

"I guess we had been married... maybe a month," Carolyn continued, warming to her tale. "Everything had been wonderful up 'till that point. As Jess pointed out, Daniel and I did know each other a long time before we married, and have had time to work a bunch of the kinks out beforehand — but even those incidents weren't many. Anyway..." she paused and took another swallow of punch. "I came down with one of those awful colds. I'm sure you all know the type..."

"Sure do," Lori nodded. "Uchy, bluchy, but the type where you just can't crawl into bed for a week and sleep it off? Life goes on?"

"Double life, if you have small children running around?" Karen maintained. "Kids always seem to need you more when you are sick."

"Exactly," Carolyn nodded. "Candy, of course, was a newlywed herself, and Jen was in the early stages of pregnancy. Jon was away at college at the time. Anyway, it was just a cold and I only really felt awful for a day or two, but I was on a deadline for a big article I was working on at the time and didn't have a day or two to waste, and the article was something Daniel knew nothing about..."

"Fancy that," Martha interjected.

"...And really couldn't co-write with me," Carolyn continued. "And by then he knew that I like to wait until my stories and articles are completely done before any proofreading. Anyway, I typed and suffered and went through a box of Kleenex. Daniel kept busy with his sea charts..." The woman broke off for a moment, glancing at Lori, Karen and Helen, who had blank looks. "Sea charts," she continued. "Daniel's hobby. He maps them. Tracks the changes in the oceans and tides, and so forth. Anyway, he left me alone and stayed busy while I finished the article, kept me fed, reminded me when to take my cold medicine and didn't let me work too hard — all with surprisingly little fussing about not being able to visit with me, or not having anything to do, which, if I would have thought about it, would have thought of as odd — unless Lord Dashire and Sean O'Casey were around — but they weren't — they were both..." Carolyn paused again, reflecting that at the time Sean had been away on one of his trips, which she now knew was when he was looking for Molly, and Dash was at Jenny's, helping while she was pregnant, but still available at a moment's notice. "...Away at the time," she continued.

"He sounds terribly cooperative so far," Helen Wight mused. "Don't ask me why, but for some reason, I swear, Jim manages to wait until I am deep into a project — then out of the blue he will suddenly have twenty things he needs my help on. I swear he PLANS it. Okay — tell me, what did Daniel do while you were otherwise occupied? Get carried away at that shopping center in Keystone?"

"No... actually he's better at that than I am," Carolyn answered. "I hate shopping. Daniel looks on it as a challenge — especially fighting with the butcher, occasionally."

"Then, what?" the women chorused.

"Well..." Carolyn smiled. "The dear man decided to re-arrange my kitchen."

Lori and Karen both rolled their eyes.

"Why do men do that?" Lori asked, brushing a stray lock of hair from her forehead. "Joe did that to me once, and my brother tried it on my mother when he came home after Navy boot camp to visit. Joe re-arranged the kitchen and my brother Steve re-arranged my mom's linen closet — said it wasn't military, and wandered around the house insisting square corners on beds were the only way to go. So what happened with you and Daniel?"

"Well, as it played out, I was feeling better by then, but still wasn't at a hundred-percent," Carolyn continued. "I finished my article, except for a final proof, wanting to wait until the next day to do that... give my brain a rest. And Daniel popped... his head," Carolyn recovered, "...into the Master cabin where I had been working, asked if I was done, saying he had a big surprise for me."

"Famous last words," Martha muttered, adjusting Amberly in her arms.

Carolyn shook her head. "Daniel had re-arranged everything there was to re-arrange," she sighed. "He pronounced that everything was now ship-shape and Bristol fashion, and in proper military order. Yech! I'd never remember where everything was! On the plus side, he had re-papered all the shelves, which I really had been meaning to do, but the long and short of it was I was tired and grumpy and not very considerate of his feelings, and I yelled "Put everything back the way it was," and stalked out of the kitchen."

"Mom!" Candy was astonished. "You didn't!"

"I did," Carolyn blushed. "But Candy... he moved everything around! You know me, I'm no expert in the kitchen to begin with, but at least I knew where everything was! Anyway, the next thing I knew, Daniel had disappeared..."

Candy, Jenny and Martha exchanged looks.

"...Upstairs to his whee... office," Carolyn amended quickly.

"So how long did you argue about it?" Lori asked, not catching the 'disappeared' comment.

"A couple of hours," Carolyn shrugged. "Then I calmed down, but didn't touch the kitchen, and I realized I hadn't even said thank you for the work he had done and I went looking for him. I found him upstairs, still in his office. He looked so hurt, and so puzzled, my heart went out to him right away. Then quietly I told him what was wrong — why I over-reacted. That I hate it when people move stuff around on me, and that I couldn't reach half the things I needed and couldn't see to find the other half. Then we went down to the kitchen and I made him sink down... that is, bend his knees so he was my height, and Martha's," she added, looking at her old friend. "Then I explained how if you don't happen to be six-four, how hard it is to reach objects on the higher shelves. He grasped the idea immediately, apologized for not consulting me on what was still a woman's domain. Then I apologized to him for losing my temper and for not being more open about what bothered me sooner, and that was that."

And you spent the rest of the evening putting the kitchen back together?" Jess queried. "Well, that was..."

Carolyn cut her off with a wink. "No — we had 'other pursuits' that evening... the cabinets waited until the next day!"

With that, Jess blushed, the rest of the women laughed, and Amberly let out a soft crow that Jenny insisted was 'Mommy,' and the subject of newlywed arguments was dropped in favor of the upcoming wedding and music and other assorted details.

XXX

When all the three guests from outside the family were gone, Carolyn, Martha, Molly, and the girls stayed to help Lynne and Jess clean up; besides, they needed to wait somewhere for the guys to get done with their shindig.

"Blast, I forgot to put fresh linen in the room Susan and Peter will take," Linden reprimanded herself. "It's spotless, and, Jen, thanks for taking Sig on for a day or two."

"Don't thank me, thank Tris," Jenny smiled. "D'ya need to—?"

"Yeah. Their plane arrives early tomorrow morning, and there just won't be time..."

"Go on," Martha said. "We can deal with the clean-up here."

"Molly, would you mind giving me a hand?" Lynne asked. "Uh — when Sig reorganized the linen closet, he put some stuff on my underutilized top shelf. It was that way for a reason."

"Of course," the ghostly lady said as she followed the doctor.

"I'll be right back," Jess said. "I don't really feel comfortable having my unmentionables strewn across Sis' living room. So, I want to put them up."

As the sisters and Molly headed upstairs and Martha to the kitchen, Candy and Jenny stopped Carolyn from going in either direction.

"Mom…" Candy began.

"Cousin Mama..." Jenny said at the same moment.

"Yes?" Carolyn responded, automatically matching her tone to the just above a whisper the girls adopted.

"I notice Molly seems to be sort of — off kilter," Jenny said. "Like Sean was a while back, before she arrived."

"Yeah," Candy nodded. "There's a sort of bluish-purply haze around her — Dash gets like that sometimes — and I've seen it in other ghosts, too, this last year."

Carolyn lifted one brow, but did not comment on her remark. "I know — and—"

"Mrs. Gregg," Martha had come up behind them unheard, "I'm worried about Mrs. O'Casey."

"As I was saying to the girls," Carolyn said, "it's all taken care of, or will be, in a few days. I have a plan to cheer her up."

The other three women nodded. "Okay," Candy grinned. "Then it's good as done."

"What's good as done?" Lynne asked, as she and Molly caught her affirmation.

"The clean-up, as soon as Martha tells us what to do first," Candy covered.

"Right," the housekeeper briskly agreed. "Mrs. Gregg, would you — help me wash up?"

"Of course, girls, gather the trash," Mrs. Gregg saluted.

"Yes'm," they chorused.

"I'll help," Molly offered.

"I'm back, what needs doing?" Jess chimed in from the stairs.

"With this much help, we'll be done in no time," Martha predicted.

"Don't rush, I bet those men of ours will stay up late," Lynne noted, as she picked up stray wrapping paper.

More than one smirk was suppressed at her casual use of "ours."

XXX

With the women ensconced firmly at Lynne's house, the men of the family decided the best and easiest place to gather for Adam's bachelor party was Gull Cottage. "That way," Daniel pointed out, if there was any over-imbibing, which was doubtful, there were guestrooms available — at least for Thom, who would have a long drive after.

The men, both human and spiritual, started arriving about six in the evening. Martha had offered to bring out something for the crew to eat, but the Captain had insisted they could make do; and insisted she "didn't need to bother, that Chex-Mix and cold-cuts would be fine, and to run along and not worry about them, even if they did love it." With a laugh, Martha had done just that.

Adam was the first to arrive, suitcases in hand, since he was camping at Gull Cottage until the wedding.

"Sorry if I'm early," he explained. "But, I wanted a minute or two to dump this stuff." He gave Daniel a look. "Regular crowd for tonight? I realized on the way up here that outsiders might be difficult to invite — though I would have liked it if Jim Wight could have come. He's a nice guy, and seeing as how we will have a cat to take care of, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with him."

"Well, he did say he'd have loved to come, but the boys had some Cub scouting thing that he got volunteered for." Sig said, popping in as Adam finished speaking. "So it's the regular crowd tonight... our fearless leader here—" he added, gesturing to Daniel, "myself, Sean, Blackie, Thom, Dave, Ed, and Claymore. My baby brother will be along momentarily — where's Jon? Didn't he get into town last night?"

"Right here," Jonathan answered, appearing in the doorway. "Everything's all set up in the dining room, as asked, Captain... Dad," he continued, trying out the phrase Candy had used so often. "I don't think I've forgotten anything. Thanks for letting me sit in tonight, guys."

"Why wouldn't we?" Daniel turned to him, startled.

Jonathan shrugged. "I dunno," he paused and rubbed his chin. "I'm not twenty-one yet, and I don't know that much about poker, and I know you guys will have a little alcohol and cigars around, and I wasn't sure about..." The young man turned beet-red and paused.

"There BETTER not be any 'abouts'," Adam frowned. "Jess and I talked about THAT possibility before hand and..."

"I believe Blackie and I had a similar conversation when Thom's bachelor party rolled around — and as stated then, a woman in that occupation would starve to death in Schooner Bay," Dash said as he appeared. "Besides, with the ladies in our lives, what need would we have of such things?"

"Fair point," Adam grinned as the small group made their way to the living room, leaving the front door open for the next human arrival. "I never have understood the logic of getting totally snockered the night before what is probably one of the most important events in a man's life — short of possibly the day your children are born. Can't imagine who started such a thing anyway." He gave Dash a smile. "You being the only one here at the moment who has been married, besides Daniel, and we already know his opinions, can you explain it?"

"Not I," Dashire returned. "I didn't sleep the night before Aislynn and I were wed, but it was from nothing but anticipation of the next day." He looked thoughtful. "And... were the situation to arise again, I suppose, even in my current form, I would do exactly the same thing. Such a day is to be cherished and entered into soberly, not with a throbbing headache. It's a day to be treasured."

"What is?" Claymore asked, walking into the room carrying a liter of Coca-Cola and a small bag of popcorn.

"Something I doubt you need concern yourself with, dear boy," Dash drawled.

"But you said treasure," Claymore protested. "Although the last time someone talked about treasure — I got ripped off."

"I said TREASURED," Adam responded. "My wedding day. By the way, Daniel..." he added, turning to back to his host. "I want to thank you for holding this event a little earlier that the night before my wedding — I mean before my outlaws get to town. That is my father and brother," he added. "Dad's okay really — just sort of straight arrow, but he would feel obligated to come, even if he knows nothing about poker..."

"If your father doesn't know anything about poker, where did you learn?" Tris asked, popping in at that moment.

"Law school," Adam frowned again. "Hello, Tris. Can't imagine how Dad missed it. Anyway, between that and my brother, Tim, who is barely speaking to my father, things could have been awkward."

"Hey, no awkwardness allowed at a bachelor party," Blackie grinned from the doorway. "Hope you don't mind. The door was open so I kinda assumed I could come on in. Who would be awkward, or is the guy simply a pain in your opinion?"

"Having my older brother and father here," Adam answered. "They don't get along. Like I told Daniel here a while back, Dad didn't agree with my brother joining the Marines — he wanted him to take over the family firm."

"What happened to him?" Thom asked, appearing in the doorway with Dave. "Sorry guys, if we broke into anything personal. "Hi Blackie — we were right behind you — didn't you see us?"

The minister shrugged. "No... I was working on my sermon on the way up. Didn't notice you at all."

"I WISH you would stop writing and driving at the same time," Sig cut in. "Do I have to look out after you, as well as Tris?"

"You don't need to look after me," Tris protested. "I survived for over a century un-looked-out-for."

"It's not so much that he is a pain," Adam cut in. "It's just that I was kind of the fallback choice, family business-wise."

"I hadn't heard about that," Ed drawled from the doorway. "Sorry if I'm late, but Martha insisted I bring along these deviled eggs," he added, lifting the plate in his hand higher. "I forgot them and had to go back. Anyway, I think your brother made the right choice, about the Marines."

"Ed, you were in the Navy." Claymore commented from his corner. "Since when are you pushing the Marines?"

"I'm not, Claymore," Ed answered swiftly. "Just seems to me that things work out the way they should. If your brother hadn't joined the Marines, Adam, than maybe you wouldn't have become a lawyer, you might never have learned that Lord Dash here was a ghost. Then he wouldn't have become your client, and been dragged here by Claymore to fix things between the Captain and Mrs. Mu… Gregg, they wouldn't have gotten together, and you wouldn't have been here and friends with the family to meet Jess, so you wouldn't be getting married, that's all."

The group paused, slightly amazed at the painter being so — profound. Then, Blackwood broke into a grin as he threw an arm into the air in victory. "YES! Someone is listening to my sermons!"

Thom let his rolling eyes comment for him.

"Never thought of it that way," Adam grinned. "Are we all here?"

"Now we are," a voice rumbled as Fontenot popped in. "This is my first bachelor party in a while, is there a protocol?"

"Just to have fun," Dave assured him. "It might be good to let the groom win the poker game..."

"Ha!" Claymore piped up. "Poker face there always wins. Don't you mean let—"

"We won't be letting anyone do anything. If Adam wins, he wins," Daniel said over his faux nephew's speech.

To change the subject, Sean said, "You're never late, we weren't sure you were coming."

"I still wasn't late — you lot were early," the elder ghost huffed. "But I had a reason to be — less early." Holding out one hand, he gestured very slightly. A second later, a bottle was in it. "Was this the vintage you requested, Captain?"

Daniel stepped closer to peer at the label. "Yes. That was an excellent year for Madeira."

"A special drink to toast Adam's official, legal induction into the family," Fontenot agreed. "I had to stop at a place I once haunted before coming over. The house fell to ruin, but the cellar was still there. And I recalled it housed some especially fine wines, Madeira, and so forth."

"Oh?" Claymore looked interested. "Valuable ones?"

"I neither know nor care. As long as they taste good, they have value," was the slightly testy reply.

"C'mon, let's get the game rolling," Thom suggested.

"Good idea," Daniel agreed.

"Okay, but this IS penny ante… right?" Claymore queried. "And when I lose a dollar, I'm out."

"We know the drill, Claymore," Ed drawled.

"And I need to be in bed early. It's a weeknight, you know," Claymore prattled.

"Why are you here, Claymore?" Daniel finally asked as the group settled around the table.

"To have fun with the guys," the little man exclaimed.

"We won't keep you up too late, or let you drink too much, or lose too much, Cinderfella," Tristan promised. "Whose deal?"

Dash held up a hand. "Wait. First, someone pour the Madeira. I wish to propose a toast."

When that was done, Dash held up his glass. "I realize as best man, I'll make a toast at the wedding, but it might step on a toe or two, and I don't want to do that. Adam, you have been somewhat of a son to me, and I couldn't be prouder of you if you were. So, as you embark on your next phase of life, may it be the best phase ever."

XXX

A few hands passed, then Adam said, "Y'know, I'd appreciate any words of wisdom you lot have..."

The married men at the table put down their cards and considered. Finally, Thom said, "Well, at least you won't have to worry about the same first fight Candy and I had. Your parents do know about… ghosts… right?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope. Dad does, yes, but he never wanted anyone who wasn't — on the case, as it were, to know. So, he knows, and I know. Tim Jr. doesn't, the girls don't, and Mother doesn't. They all know Dashire, but just that his family has employed the legal services of mine since Grandfather's day. And Mother thinks of him as a very lonely fellow, on the perpetual outs with his kin."

Dash, however, scowled slightly. "Well, I'm by far less lonely than when your mother and I first met, Adam."

Thom flushed slightly, wondering what, perhaps his mother might not be divulging to him.

As if aware that the young man's thoughts were going in that direction, the Englishman nodded toward the Captain. "Thanks to my one of my oldest and best friend's being overly noble, and someone else…" his glance slid to Claymore, "I seem to have a family I am on good terms with now."

"That you do," Daniel agreed.

"And it seems to be ever increasing," Dash couldn't help but add. "Blackwood, how far reaching is that gift you and the bride share?"

"Seeing very lively dead folk?" the pastor asked. He lifted his shoulders briefly. "Well, to the best of my knowledge, just her and I — no one has mentioned it if they do as well, and I certainly haven't advertised it. I don't think she has either. In other words, what you keep in mind as far as his kin go, apply it to the entire lot of Jess' out of town crew. If they realize anything, and ask, 'have you ever died?' don't lie, but don't advertise."

"Follows with that thought about not missing a good chance to keep your mouth shut — at least that's what Martha would advise," Ed grinned. "I won't say a thing."

"About... marriage?" Jon said hesitantly, wondering if, after his Thanksgiving debacle he dared join the conversation at all. "Ed, you've been married to Martha for six years, and dated, what — for four years before that? At least? You've been married the longest... what advice do you have for Adam? For that matter, for any other single men in this room?" Daniel glanced at his stepson, but said nothing. "There are several of us here..." Jonathan went on. "Blackie, Sig, Claymore, Tris, me..." Don't you have at least one good story of what NOT to do?"

Before Ed could formulate a response to the lad's earnest question, Sean interjected, "Strictly speaking, Jon, that's not true. Molly and I've been married for more than a century."

"Yes, old son," Dash argued, pausing to down a sip of his drink. "But there was a large section of time in which you were NOT together. You're essentially newlyweds, all over again."

The Irishman grinned broadly, "Aye, that we are — and the truly grand part is, the honeymoon has yet to end." He winked.

"Now, I, on the other hand," Dashire continued, "was married to Aislynn for something in the range of fifty years, quite happily. Though I did stay at sea for quite a while, I was home a good bit as well—"

"Yes, we heard, six children's worth, right?" Thom asked.

"Seven," Dash corrected with aplomb.

"But — as you pointed out — you were away a good bit," Fontenot's voice lifted over them all. "I was married for slightly less time, but was home most of it. Admittedly, it was to three different women, and romance was not much of a factor at the time..."

"Three? No disrespect, but — wouldn't advice from someone married once be — safer?" Dave asked uncertainly.

"I outlived my first wife, who died in childbirth. The child died as well." For a moment, he paused, a look of sadness on his face, then he continued. "It was an arranged match, but we got on well enough. The second was more for love, but I outlived her as well. We did have twenty good years, though." He paused. "The third, she outlived me. I married the girl to protect her after she was orphaned, she was about fifteen and I was — considerably older. For many years after I began haunting, I thought I did so to fulfill the vow I made to protect her... then as time passed, I thought perhaps I had a larger purpose. The teaching."

"Well — any of you — is there wisdom to impart?" Adam asked.

"If it's anyone you're asking, then—" Blackie began.

"Anyone married, I believe he meant," Thom interrupted. "And mine is — if you have a fight, don't come to us. I have a feeling Candy'd be on your side, I'd be loyal to my aunt, or we'd divide up by gender — and before all was said and done — it'd be worse."

"Good point, fights would be far too complex, so how do I avoid them?" Adam nodded.

"Appreciate her," Ed finally came up with. "Before someone makes the point for you." He glared over at Dash, who tried to look innocent.

"Keep in mind that for every annoying habit of hers, you have at least one," Daniel smiled.

"She's already alerted me to two — drumming and counting," Adam smiled fondly. "Of course, she gets up too early and taps her foot."

"And she, like the rest of us, has begun your habit of counting," Siegfried chuckled.

"I have noticed that," Sean grinned.

"Amen!" Claymore exclaimed. "Sorry, Father."

"I'm not a father," Blackie sighed. "And if you all keep marrying the best women, won't get a chance to be."

Ignoring him, Claymore said sadly, "Y'know, I was in love, once, if anyone cares."

"What happened?" Dave asked, despite the glare Daniel sent his way.

"She was — not suitable, my father and mother said." He looked unhappy. "And they were right, of course. She was — she was — poor. It wouldn't have worked — I mean — what if Father had had to foreclose on her?"

"Very practical," Daniel agreed dryly.

"Uh huh," the former landlord agreed, perking up a bit.

"Just — remember how fortunate you were to even meet Jess, it was — like with Jenny and me — kinda out of the blue that you got to find her. A near miss. So, it's — like fate," Dave suggested.

"I keep sayin — there is no such thing as chance," Blackie mildly reproved.

"I was agreeing," Dave stated. Looking back at Adam, he added, "One more thing, if Jess gets pregnant, tell her she's lovely, daily. And be patient as you possibly can those long months." He paused, taking a sip of his Madeira. "And whatever she says during labor, she does not mean — though I would really like to know where my wife picked up a few of the words she called me, and the threats she screamed."

The men laughed, but Daniel admitted nothing.

"Well, you've already avoided one mistake at least a couple of us made — waiting way too long," Ed contributed. "It's just hard to think of mergin' your life, or whatever you call it, with someone's, even someone you love."

"In that vein, I'd say, don't forget how you felt watching Jess walk toward that plane before my — fortuitous arrival," Tristan mused aloud. "And do all you can to avoid it."

"He wanted advice from those who have been married," Siegfried chided.

"No — it's good advice," Daniel said. "Anytime I am even slightly tempted to be angry with Carolyn, it just takes remembering almost losing her to align my perspective properly." To diminish the serious mood, the ghost grinned. "However, there are positive aspects of disputes, son. There is the joy of making up."

"And when have you and herself fought in the last year and change since you wed?" Sean challenged. "You glow with happiness."

"As do you, my good fellow! Ah, but we did have a few arguments in the past when making up was less — intriguing," Daniel intoned. "Monkey-puzzle trees, various interlopers, elections, and PTA ladies come to mind. We had to atone for those incidents, with interest."

"Hmm," buzzed around the table.

"Retroactive kissing and making up?" Adam pondered, tapping his finger. "With interest. Jess and I did have one or two — disagreements while I was under the delusion that she was the most infuriating of all possible women. Tell me, Claymore, what would that interest add up to from September until now?"

Pushing up his glasses, the little man started to figure and then realized they were not talking money, and flushed. "Er — ah — I can't — that is not without knowing the rate — and — ah — urk."

After a few more stories and jests, Blackie knocked on the table, gaining everyone's attention. "Hey — if Tris gets to make a single man's observation, then so do I. While all this advice and so on is well and good, I just want to remind you — the Good Book has a word or two to say about the subject."

"Song of Solomon, perhaps?" Thom asked.

Blackie shot his cousin a withering look. "'Twas either Peter or Paul, maybe both, that had a good bit of advice for both sides of the equation, and while the ladies were given a longer list, the men really got the lion's share — summed up in one command — love her. Just that, love her. Covers all you'll have to do. Sorta like that song you risked having sung a while ago." He shrugged. "Maybe Lerner and Lowe got the idea from the Apostles?"

Adam nodded, "That's — doable."

Claymore yawned, "How much longer's this going on? I know I've lost over a dollar."

"Feel free to go when you like," Daniel said. "We're trying to keep Adam awake, his parents' plane arrives at—"

"Eleven p.m. They're staying at the Inn, and getting a cab, so I'll see them in the morning."

"Well, considering I, at least, have quite a drive home," Thom said, "think I'll head on out."

"We all will," Dave said, glancing at his watch. "Let's go get our ladies."

"Yep," Ed agreed, rising and stretching.

"I'll stay and help clean up," Siegfried offered.

"If you like, thank you," Daniel said, "but, I think I would like to pop over and escort Carolyn back home."

"Go ahead. Jon, Sig, and I can handle clean up," Adam volunteered.

"Yeah, I know where Mom likes stuff," Jonathan added. "No rearranging'll get done."

"Never will — live that down, will I?" Daniel asked wryly.

"Nope!" Jonathan grinned.

"I had forgotten you even KNEW of that little indiscretion, Jon." Daniel looked almost abashed.

The attorney looked honestly puzzled. "Indiscretion?"

"We all make mistakes, at times," Daniel rumbled. "No harm, no foul, and Carolyn and I DID have the fun of making up." Then, giving Adam a knowing wink, he vanished.

"Care to explain that last exchange?" Adam asked. "I have a feeling I'm missing something."

"Sure," Jon shrugged, "Lets get this junk out of here first. The story won't take that long!"

XXX

The next day, the guests began to descend. Adam's parents and his sister's families occupied virtually an entire floor at the Inn. His brother, sister-in-law, and their teen-aged daughter took Blackie's bedroom, while the pastor took the sofa. Blackie's older sisters, the terrible twins, and the oldest, Rowan's, husband took up the section of the floor that the Pierces did not. The innkeeper was in seventh heaven, needless to say.

So was Norrie when his entire restaurant was reserved for a Thursday night pre-wedding, let the in-laws get to know each other dinner. Between the Pierce clan, the O'Ryans, and the regulars attached to the 'Miles' family, the little seafood house was packed.

Timothy Pierce Senior welcomed Jess into the family amiably enough, but Adam could tell something was bothering his dad.

While the Captain entertained Mrs. Pierce with a sea legend, Adam took his father aside. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"It's Dashire — you told me that he was acting — alive full-time, but — are you sure it's wise? He is — well..." the older man trailed off uncertainly.

"He's not the only one," Adam drawled. "There's at least seven out there, all told."

"Seven? But everyone seems to be — er — human." The older man's eyes bugged out.

Adam's lips thinned. "They are — just — not corporeal full time." Thinking back to his party, he added, "Had it not been for them, Jess and I might never have met."

"Is Jess—"

With great restraint, Adam did not roll his eyes, but shook his head. "No. But, it wouldn't matter if she was, I have it on impeccable authority that ghosts make great spouses to the living."

"Ghosts and… and non-ghosts?" Mr. Pierce's eyes were wide.

"Dad, look, the ghosts are my friends — and have exceedingly full lives."

"You don't worry about people finding out?" his father persisted.

"Nope. I dare you to identify all the spirits. Not now, we should get back before Daniel runs out of stories. But just tell me, sometime before you leave, who is and who isn't." Adam flashed a grin before turning to head back to his seat.

To Adam's exceeding amusement, for the remainder of the evening, his father could be seen to be watching all the Schooner Bay and Skeldale residents with an eagle eye, presumably to see if one of them was a bit more transparent than another. He hoped his friends weren't offended.

The chilly distance between Tim Senior and Junior remained firmly in place. However, Tim Jr. did seem to enjoy chatting with the General. By some chance, Siegfried was seated near the two chatting men, listening only distractedly until he picked up on one phrase that Timothy kept re-using: "My little brother."

After the third time of referring to Adam as such, the Englishman interjected heatedly, "Sir, I mean no offense to be sure, but your brother is a grown man, and you, dear fellow are making him sound like a toddler. If he's old enough to marry, surely he's old enough to respect."

A table over, Carolyn heard the exchange and nearly dropped her fork in amazement. As she turned to comment on that to Daniel, he smiled. "My dear, I'm quite sure that our friend Siegfried is not done using the phrase himself, but perhaps is making progress."

Tristan was sharing their table and leaned in to whisper, "For now. He just doesn't want anyone using his favorite title. Give it a week, I'll be 'baby brother' again. Maybe less."

Daniel looked rueful. Perhaps he should consider for a second or two at least, using a few less invectives on Claymore? Or not. He settled on saying, "If we can survive this invasion with no casualties, I will be content. Though I do wish anyone else that planned to marry or have a child in the family would do it in the next day or two so we could get it all over with at once."

"Captain, I don't think that is possible," Carolyn laughed softly.

"A man cannot be blamed for wishful thinking, my dear."

"I'm with him," Tristan agreed.

"Me, too," Jon nodded.

Shaking her head, Carolyn lowered her tone just a notch more, "Well, we just have the rest of the rehearsal dinner, Friday night, and then the wedding Saturday. They may stay through Blackie's sermon, but then we'll be—"

"On to the next event," Tristan smirked.

XXX

The dinner ended without further incident, And then, the big day arrived.

Adam was up at eight-thirty a.m., to Carolyn, Daniel, Martha, and Jon's amusement.

"You don't have to be ready until one, and it doesn't take you guys that long to put yourselves together," Carolyn laughed. "You'll mess up your suit if you wear it all day."

"Adam, it just does not do for a man to appear to anxious to become a member of the poodle set," Daniel admonished.

Adam simply looked at the Captain.

Martha shook her head. "How many eggs do you want, Mr. Pierce?"

"None, just coffee, thanks."

"You can't get married on an empty stomach," she wagged a spoon in his direction. "And you aren't like Spooky — you need nourishment."

"Best listen to her, lad," Daniel advised, tugging his ear. "She will make you do as she says otherwise."

"Toast," Adam compromised.

Two hours later, the attorney paused in his restless fidgeting to ask, "Carolyn, where are you going?"

Mrs. Gregg was almost out the door.

"To help Jess get ready," she said simply.

"Is it that late? I—"

"Adam." She paused to step back and lay a hand on his arm. "It takes US a bit longer, especially for things like weddings. Calm down."

"Be cool, Adam," Jon said supportively. "It'll be here soon enough."

XXX

"Okay — my dress is new," Jess recited. "Jenny loaned me her gold cross necklace, so borrowed is covered. Carolyn's bringing her grandmother's earrings. They're old. What else — blue — Lynne, I need something blue."

"Superstition," Lynne sniffed, but nonetheless added, "Your garter is blue."

"My what? I don't think so; I'm wearing knee-highs. I have two borroweds. That's makes up for no blue."

Lynne stopped dead still. "You are wearing what?"

"Wearing knee highs, they're comfortable, comparatively. The dress is long, so no one will know," Jess said airily.

"You can't wear knee highs for your wedding. Most of your clothes are packed — but surely there's a pair of hose — pantyhose with the panties built in, that fit you loose."

"That'll look funny with tennis shoes," Jess popped off.

"Say that again. I did not hear you say what it sounded like — TENNIS shoes? Under that gorgeous dress Molly and Martha made for you? No way."

After a pause, Jess replied, "Okay, okay. I see your point, but I'm changing into my sneakers for the receiving line. I refuse to stand in that line for an hour and try to smile with screaming feet."

For a moment, the sisters faced off, and then Lynne sighed. "Deal. But where did you get the notion to wear tennis shoes for any stage of the wedding?"

"From Candy and Jenny," Jess matter-of-factly answered.

"I know Carolyn did not let her girls get married in sneakers," the doctor intoned.

"No, they did wait for the reception, but it'd save time to not have to change shoes," Jess insisted.

"And where did they get the notion?" Lynne asked wearily.

"Carolyn suggested it."

"Blast," Linden softly muttered.

"If it really matters that much..." Jess wavered.

"No, I just wish I'd known to do that when I got married. My feet killed me for two days afterward."

For a second, Jess was silent and subdued, recalling in those seconds that only days later; Lynne had seen her husband for the last time when he left to cover the tensions in Vietnam. Not thinking beyond lightening the mood, the bride tossed off, "Well, next time, remember that tip."

"Next time? Be serious," Lynne snorted.

"I am. You aren't decrepit, you could still..." Jess trailed off.

"Pfft. I haven't even thought about it, really, much," Lynne scoffed, frowning at two lipsticks to try and determine which would work better.

"Aha! Much. You have thought about it, some then. And I bet I know—"

"You know nothing! There's nothing to know. It's just a word — you've been hanging around Charlie too much — you take one word and turn it into an epic romance."

Placing an arm around her sister, Jess squeezed, "No, I just want you to be — even half as happy as I am. You know how — totally lost and horrible I felt at Thanksgiving, thinking I was leaving? Well, I'm ten times as happy as I was sad, and that was — totally dark. So — I just want that much joy for you."

"Well, the way you glow, it'll spill out onto everyone. Like smelling perfume."

"Someone's been listening to Blackwood," Jess teased. "I know he used that analogy not long ago."

"Sure. He's good, and the pews are too hard to sleep on," Lynne shrugged.

"Like how does Mr. Kramer sleep through them? I'm scared he'll snore sometime," Jess laughed.

"He maintains it is a clear conscience. What's that look? No second thoughts, I hope?"

"Oh, no. Not even. I just — will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I mean, with me gone — you don't like to cook and—"

"And we have a huge family who won't let me starve or be lonely, you aren't moving to Timbuktu, and I got enough "poor Lindens" once upon a time to last a lifetime. If anyone tries to pity me — I pity the fool who does," Linden stated fiercely. "I promise, I'll be fine. Siegfried will bully me into it if I'm not."

A knock interrupted.

"That's Carolyn and the earrings," Lynne announced certainly. "So, let's close this topic. I'm fine. Promise."

"Will you stay fine?" Jess asked anxiously.

"Cross my heart."

XXX

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. The bride's attendants were helping her with the last minute touches and making their own when Blackie knocked on the door.

"Are we on schedule?" he asked.

"As far as I can tell," Carolyn answered. "Are you ready? You look…" She sought the right word.

"Rattled," Candy finished for her mother.

"I won't lie — I am that," Blackie agreed. He grimaced. "This is the first wedding that I've done in front of my parents. Dad was stationed overseas and couldn't get home when Thom got married."

"You'll do fine," Jenny grinned, "I just hope I can keep Missy here from sticking the flowers in her mouth." She gave her daughter a fond look that was returned with what Carolyn would have sworn was a "who, me?" one. Perhaps Amberly saw too much of Uncle Tristan; he had that expression perfected.

"Hmph," Blackie snorted. "That's what Daniel said. Fine day when Claymore is the one most sympathetic to my cause."

"Well, considering how intimidated he gets around Daniel, that's understandable," Carolyn smiled.

"I'll give you sympathy if you'll—" Jess started to say.

"No," he said adamantly. "I will not leave the vows at 'will you, Jess... etcetera.' Full name, my dear aunt. Sorry. If it's any comfort, Adam's entire name will be used as well."

"But his name is normal," Jess groused.

"Hey, I dealt with it," Lynne said.

"Linden Maureen Thomas is not a bad name," Jess said. "You're only called_ Lynne _because Rowan couldn't pronounce Linden, so everyone else picked it up."

"You know — if he…" Lynne jerked her head toward Blackie. "…Gets hitched, he'll have to say I, Blackwood Algernon — so comparatively..."

"Hey!" Blackie protested.

Before they could get into it, Carolyn interjected, "Okay. I think we have a ceremony to do — so…"

"Let's do it," Lynne agreed. "Go on, Blackwood, start things going."

"Okay, I think Sean and Molly have a couple more songs, so pull yourselves together and I'll see you at the altar."

XXX

After the last song, Martha began playing _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_, and the processional began. When Thom walked in with his aunt on his arm, it was hard to tell who was more radiant, Jess or Adam as he watched her walk up the aisle. As Thom stepped back, he repressed a slight smirk when he took note of his cousin's anxious expression.

Taking a deep breath, Blackie began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for a most blessed occasion, the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. In the beginning, God created another Adam, and found it not good that he was alone. So as that Eve was made to be flesh of flesh, bone of bone, and heart of heart of our father Adam, so has Jessamyn been called to be that to this Adam, and he to her. Adam Scott Pierce, do you take this woman to be one with you in body, mind, heart, and soul?"

"I do."

"Jessamyn Prudence Thomas, do you take this man to be one with you in body, mind, heart and soul?"

"I do."

"Repeat after me, I, Adam Scott Pierce, take you, Jessamyn Prudence Thomas to be my wife. From this day forward, I forsake all others, and will cleave only unto you, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death parts us." He paused to whisper, "At least," then continued, "None shall have the power to part us, and only my love of God shall exceed my love for you and yours for me. I take you as my family in Christ, trusting that our love for Him shall constantly renew our love one for another. I pledge you my entire mind, my imagination, my respect, intelligence, and love, from now until eternity."

When Adam had repeated the vows, it was Jessamyn's turn. Not moving her eyes from Adam's she recited every word.

Over their heads, Carolyn and Daniel exchanged a smile, as they privately renewed their vows in silence.

"Friends and family, do you promise to do all you can as a community to honor these vows?" Blackie asked the assembly.

A rumble of assent answered him.

"Do you have the rings?"

Dashire handed him the two bands to be blessed before the exchange. Jess fumbled a bit, her hands shook so, but they did not drop the rings.

Then, Adam and Jess each took a candle and lit another with the flames of their united tapers before extinguishing the flames they held alone.

As they turned to Blackie again, he grinned irrepressibly. "Then, by the power vested in me by God and by the state of Maine, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"This feels familiar," Jess murmured so only Adam could hear right before he took her in his arms.

"My friends, allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Adam Pierce," Blackie concluded with a mental sigh of relief as they turned to face the church. Applause threatened to overwhelm Martha's recessional march, but no one really cared.

XXX

After the bridal couple started the first dance, Daniel swept his lady onto the dance floor, and the rest of the party began to follow suit.

"I believe this is our dance, Doctor," Dash smiled, offering her his arm.

"That is protocol, I suppose," she admitted neutrally.

"You'll overwhelm me with enthusiasm," he teased. "I've been told I dance well."

"I'm sure you do."

As they danced, her eyes roamed over the crowd, seeing other couples. Sean and Molly, who'd been in love for — since before her grandparents were alive; Jenny and Dave, this generation's version of the O'Caseys perhaps, her son and his wife, Martha and Ed, Carolyn and Daniel, the quintessential romance, Jess and Adam, how love had revolutionized their lives. A stab of something like envy or simple longing to share that feeling touched her soul.

With Carolyn Gregg's advice echoing in her mind, Lynne forced herself to look up at Dash. "You know, we haven't talked much — lately... and it's been about — well all this, about them, mostly... What I mean to say is—"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"You know, we've gone out — once or twice — but not on dates," she hastened on.

"Do you want to — go out on a date?" Dash asked, not sure where this was going at all.

"Uh — no — but those times — they were — nice."

"Nice?" he drawled. That sounded vaguely insulting.

"More than nice — fun. You're — not so bad — when you aren't trying to be a — an irritant. Maybe… I wouldn't mind going out again, if you asked, if you — wanted to," Lynne fumbled. "Not on a date, but..."

"Certainly not, but you are good company, as am I when I'm not being an irritant?" Dash asked.

"Uhm — yeah."

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to cancel Margaret then," he lamented. "I can't — non-date two women at once."

"You — that — overgrown Barbie doll!" the doctor blurted, then she saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, funny. Try naming someone I'll believe you're interested in next time."

"But we aren't dating, Doctor."

Lynne flushed. "Just shut up and — dance with me."

"Anytime."

When the Father/Daughter dance played, Daniel divided it between Candy and Jenny. Thom felt weird at the idea of dancing with Jess for that, though technically since he gave her away, it was his place to do so. Siegfried stood in for half of the dance and then gave Lynne a twirl around the floor. At the end, he ceded her to Thom for the Mother/Son dance as Jon and Carolyn took the floor. Daniel looked a bit pained watching his stepson and wife dance; Jon had a habit of stepping on his partner's feet, but he could not and would not help him as he once had Claymore.

"Uh — Mom?" Thom began.

"Yes, son?" she asked.

"If — Carolyn and Daniel are really happy, right? So, if you — want — if you can be as happy as them, then, maybe it'd be all right." He almost spoke as fast as Siegfried, but Lynne had learned to speed listen.

"Thanks, Sig is just a friend, almost like another dad," Lynne smiled. "But you're sweet to be concerned."

"I didn't mean Sig," he said much more slowly.

"I'll keep that in mind," was all the doctor would say. But, she smiled and looked at Jon and Carolyn. Carolyn was wincing a bit. She wondered if Thom would take to a step-dad as well as Jonathan Muir, then asked where that thought came from.

XXX

The dance ended, so the couples drifted back to the cluster of family.

"Where's Elroy?" Ed frowned as he sipped his punch while waiting for Martha and Dave, who'd stepped in to play 'son' to her, approached.

"In the kitchen," Daniel replied. "All the strange — 'peoples' made him edgy..."

"...er," Tristan added.

"Indeed," Daniel continued. "So, he asked to help out in the back, and Jess didn't have the heart to say that guests don't do that. He seems quite content."

Fontenot sighed. "The lad will never quite get used to crowds, I fear."

Jon and Carolyn had reached them by this point. Ruefully, the boy looked at his step dad. "Is it too late to say I was wrong?" The Captain raised on brow, prompting him to continue. "Remember when you and Lord Dash said I ought to learn ballroom dancing...?"

"You rather — blew us off, I believe the term is," Daniel nodded. "Candy and Jenny were learning at the time, as I recall."

"Uh, yeah. I thought it was kinda — sissified, and well... who'd I practice with anyway? But — sheesh. I may've crippled Mom for life out there."

"You did not," Carolyn assured him, but winced just a bit.

"We did have good partners to learn with," Jenny grinned, exchanging nods with Candy.

"Very light on their feet," Candy smirked. "And ours."

"It's never too late to learn," Daniel said graciously. "You can start lessons immediately."

"I'm going back to school tomorrow," Jonathan reminded him.

"As I said, never too late. There's time yet," the Captain insisted.

Now, Jon knew how Claymore felt at times.

XXX

After a while, Adam and Jess escaped to the back to change into street clothes so they could leave, but first, tradition had to be maintained.

The Bethany Presbyterian Church was not large enough to have a staircase for Jess to stand at the top of and toss her bouquet, but the Fellowship hall did have a stage. Therefore, she mounted it to make her throw.

"Sink it in the basketball hoop," Blackie's brother-in-law suggested, while the pastor thought, _I am not related to him._

Most brides were supposed to blindly pitch the flowers toward eager hands reaching for the promise of marriage. Of course, the past few weddings had rigged throws, thanks to Lord Dashire's matchmaking proclivities. Though he had no plans to direct the flowers this time, it was no less a fixed outcome, due to a bit of pre-planning.

With her back to the crowd, Jess sent the bouquet sailing toward them. No one noticed Tristan's slightly smug grin when they headed straight toward...

Linden.

The doctor was standing off to one side with Carolyn, the girls, Martha, and Molly. When she realized that they were headed straight at her, like a missile with a homing beacon, she held up her hands defensively, attempting to bat it away, and succeeded. The floral offering flew up and to the side so that Molly instinctively grabbed them to prevent a crash.

"Oh!" The Irishwoman's eyes were wide. "Jess, you'll need to throw again," she gasped.

Jess looked a little consternated, but took it in stride. With Adam's help, she got off the stage, then went to where Molly held out the flowers toward her. "No, Molly. You keep them. They look right with you."

"I second that," Adam said. "And now, we have places to go, and no people to see."

After the flurry of rice and cheers heralded the bridal couple's escape, Sean took Carolyn aside.

"Carrie, I think my Molly's overtaxed herself, so if you don't need our help to clean up, I'd like to take her on back home, to recharge." He smiled tiredly. "It's been quite a few weeks for us, and she's been—" he looked around then whispered, "— solid a good bit more than usual. I'm a bit fatigued, too. But don't worry, a good rest will put us to rights. However, if you need a hand, just let me get her settled, and I'll be right back. It worries me to see her with that light purple glow. So..."

Laying a hand on her friend's arm, Carolyn hastened to say, "We can manage, Sean. I'm sure Siegfried will get things squared away in two shakes, one, if we leave him alone to do it as he wants."

XXX

An hour later, a light, but insistent knock came on the front door of Sean and Molly's cottage — Cleveland Hampton's former home so many years before. Sean O'Casey opened the door a moment later, but stayed inside. "Carrie! Danny!" He looked surprised. "What on earth are you two doing here? I thought you would be at home — you know, resting, after the wedding."

"Uhm... well..." Daniel started, tugging his ear. "It's just that..."

"...We're all concerned about Molly," Carolyn finished. "She looked so blue... that is exhausted when you two left. How is she feeling?"

"I... I think my Molly's just tired," Sean said, looking anything but perky himself. "Thank you so much for asking, but..." He looked slightly confused. "Danny, boyo, Carolyn... you didn't need to come over or anything, I..."

"Of course we did," Carolyn insisted. "And Sean, I know it's been a big day, for all of us, but, well, we've brought her... both of you, really, a gift."

Daniel's oldest friend looked at the couple in front of him, still standing of the porch, astonished. "A gift? That's hardly necessary — I mean, well, as long as you are here..." he shrugged. "Do come in," he added, reluctantly, not really in the mood for visitors at all, but what could he do?

"Surely... ALL of us can come in?" Daniel said quietly, and gestured. As he did so, everyone stepped out from where they had been standing next to the wall of the little cottage, out of Sean's view from the inside looking out. The Irishman stared at the entire crew: Dave, Jenny and little Amberly, Candy and Thom, Tris and Siegfried, Dash and Lynne, Martha and Ed, Blackie, Fontenot, Claymore, Jon, Elroy, and — Adam and Jess!

"I... now I REALLY don't understand," he faltered, as the group started moving inside.

"Where's Molly?" Jess asked, looking around the foyer.

"She's in the living room," Sean answered, not understanding anything of what was starting to happen, but his frown deepened. "I told Carolyn and Daniel, she's resting, and I don't mind saying, I'm worried about my girl. Carolyn, you were right," he continued. "I could see it tonight. She definitely has a lavender look, and I don't like it one bit, and I should have noticed it before. She HAS been working too hard. That's a fact. I was about to join her in a light trance. We all need to rest and regroup, a bit." Carolyn stood next to her friend as he spoke, as did Daniel, but the rest of the group went past him, waving their hellos, and made their way into the living room. "It was very thoughtful of you all to come out and check on her," he continued. "Adam? Jess?" A puzzled look replaced the worried frown that had been on his face a moment before. "I thought you had left for your long weekend... I don't quite understand what..." But the newly-wedded couple merely smiled and brushed past him and into the living room where an equally puzzled Molly was rising from the sofa, where she had been lying moments before.

"Hi, Molly!" Candy said brightly. "We came to see how you were."

"I'm fine," the spirit answered cheerfully, but her face didn't match her words. "Really. But Sean, here is a worrier, and keeps insisting I rest. I told him I wasn't ready to put myself in a trance state yet, but I would sit here and read and do nothing for a while if it would make him happy." She looked around at the group of family and friends in front of her.

"Yes, well, it really is kind of you all to drop by..." her husband added. "But really, Molly... that is, we're both kind of worn out, and..."

"Well, actually, we don't think exhaustion is really all there is to it..." Daniel Gregg began.

"What we all really want to say is…" Fontenot cut in.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, their faces beaming.

"What?" Sean asked, bewildered.

"Honestly, men can be so clueless..." Martha interjected, gruffly.

"I take umbrage to that," her husband answered.

"But you CAN be..." said Lynne, putting her purse down on a chair. "Molly, Sean, you are hereby being, for lack of better words, taken by storm."

"I don't understand..." Sean said again. "Molly, do you...?"

"You know, it's hard to surprise a ghost..." Carolyn interrupted him. "...As I will attest to. Heaven knows I have tried to surprise Daniel for years... but I think we've done it..."

"Done WHAT?" the two Irish spirits said in unison.

"We're here to get you two married properly, that's all," said Fontenot, dusting his hands together.

"And high time, too," Daniel added.

"And we won't take 'no' for an answer," Adam concluded, for good measure.

"Married?" Sean responded slowly, feeling slightly thick-witted. "What on EARTH do you mean?"

"Married...?" his wife echoed, blushing. "No. 'Tis impossible. You can't marry us! Sean and I ARE married... we... we eloped, remember? Daniel, you came with us. You were there. You saw the judge marry us. What are you all talking about?"

"Molly..." Jess interrupted, her voice soft. "I figured it out a month ago, while you were working on my beautiful wedding dress. As much as I know you love Sean, I realized that you've been regretting not having had a real wedding with family and friends, like the one Adam and I just had — haven't you? Admit it!"

"Yeah," Jenny added, shifting Amberly in her arms slightly. "Cousin Mom, Lynne, Jess, Candy and me, too — We all started seeing your purple haze a month ago — long before all the spirits here started feeling tired from working on Jess and Adam's house, so we knew just 'tired' wasn't a reason for your lavender-blue look."

"I REALLY hate that song..." Tris muttered, but was silenced quickly by Siegfried.

"So we decided that you deserve a real wedding, Molly… Sean…" Jenny continued. "Just like Dave and I had, and Candy and Thom and Carolyn and Daniel, and Adam and Jess, Ed and Martha — certainly more than the elopement and fast ceremony Daniel told us you had the first time around."

"Midnight elopements are only romantic on TV and in movies," Candy added.

"And nobody would let Adam and me elope, either," Jess added. "We've come here to help you do it right."

"And we all decided one ceremony wasn't enough for today," Lynne concluded. "You two, by fate and circumstance got cheated out of a real wedding a hundred years ago..."

"A hundred and thirty-seven years ago," Sean corrected softly.

"... So we are here to give you a real one," Carolyn concluded.

"No, really I... I..." Molly stuttered, and the slightly lavender look around her turned off-white.

Sean gazed at Molly intently, and his observers realized that now he could see what they already could.

"Molly… you're… changing color — you're fibbing to me!" he said, almost, but not quite reproachfully. "You HAVE been wanting a real wedding, haven't you? Why on earth didn't you say something to me? We could have..."

"Oh, Sean..." his wife interjected, looking abashed. "I didn't know how MUCH it was bothering me until we started working on Jess' wedding... I wasn't here for Jenny's or Candy's, you know, or maybe I would have felt like this sooner, but, but I... I guess I started wishing I could have had a real wedding and feeling like you said you did after everyone else..." She gestured to all the couples around the room. "...Was getting married, and you hadn't told anyone except Dash and Daniel about me, and..." She broke off and looked at Jenny, who was avoiding her eyes, remembering Sean telling her that he had told Jenny about them shortly before her marriage. "But then I felt even worse because I was worrying about what we did more than a hundred years ago, when I should just be feeling grateful to even be with you again, and I..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Candy interrupted. "Everyone's here! Blackie can marry you, and you can be dressed appropriately in a matter of a few minutes..."

"Lucky you... no fittings!" Jess murmured.

"Come on, now," Martha encouraged the woman. "We know you love Sean, but don't tell me you don't remember imagining what your wedding would be like from the time you were say, ten years old? With how long you two have loved each other, it had to be in your head!"

"It was a day I looked forward to from the time I was sixteen," Sean said quietly. "But..."

"So you can just poof into the perfect dress, and we can get started," Elroy concluded, shyly. "Please, Mrs. Ma'am? I'd love to see another wedding today, especially up close."

"No..." Molly protested again. "T'wouldn't be right. Jess, Adam... this is YOUR day."

"And there's nobody we'd rather share our day with than you two," Adam interjected.

Jess nodded. "Yes... a couple we know who demonstrates every day what real love is — the kind that lasts for a century!"

"But would give me away?" Molly floundered, looking around at all the happy faces. "Papa is long gone and..."

"I would very much like to have that honor, my dear." Fontenot gave a slight bow. "If it is all right with you and Sean, that is."

"I... well... all right..." Molly nodded her head slowly, realizing that no one could ever really consider turning down Fontenot. "I'm willin' if Sean is."

Sean gave his 'audience' a little shrug. "I agree... I'd… I'd love it. Daniel, you will be my best man, again? Like you were the first time around?"

"Of course," his friend answered, clapping him on the back. "It would be my privilege."

"I'll be needing your wedding rings..." Dash cut in. "As the official ring-keeper. You'll get them back at the ceremony."

Reluctantly the couple handed their gold bands to the third spirit.

"I haven't taken that ring off in more than a century," Molly said shyly. "I feel downright naked without it!"

"What are we waiting for?" Martha asked. "Mrs. Gregg, Doctor Lynne, Jenny — Lets get moving!"

"I can't wait for you to see the picture of the dress we found for you to wear..." Lynne started to say as the women moved toward the bedroom. "Carolyn and I looked in the library to find the perfect circa 1845 wedding dress for you to morph into... but morphing or not, we are reserving our right to fuss over you a bit."

"I'll take the little one," Fontenot rumbled, lifting Amberly from her mother's arms. "Jennifer, you will be busy with Molly, and I believe Dave, Tris and Candy are going to be occupied with their part of this little surprise."

"But you will be, too, in a few minutes," Siegfried argued, jumping into the conversation. "Besides, you got to hold her while Jenny and Dave were busy at the wedding reception. You, two..." he nodded to Daniel. "You and Fontenot go help Sean. I'll handle this angel."

"The fellow does have a point," Fontenot said, rolling his eyes. "But I want her back, later. You fellows get to see her much more often than I do."

"She's surely a Williams girl," Daniel chuckled. "Already has men fighting over her."

"Wait…" Blackie called from where he was standing.

Molly and the women came back toward him.

"Yes?" Molly asked. "Blackie, what is it?"

"Yes." The pastor shook his head. "Guys, this is all wrong."

"What, Cuz?" Thom spoke up. "What in the blue-eyed world is the matter? We've been plotting this for a week now."

Blackie snuck a look at Daniel. "I shouldn't be re-marrying these two..."

"What??" The room echoed with voices.

"You agreed, Blackwood," Lynne argued. "You promised. Why can't you? Just because it's not inside a church, that's no reason…"

The young clergyman smiled. "Cool it, Aunt, being in a church or not has nothing to do with it. It's just that I already did one wedding today, and one is my limit."

"I didn't know there was a limit on weddings," said Jon. "That's a new one… you mean like how many fish you are allowed to catch?"

Blackie shook his head again. "No, Jon, just an expression. I could marry Sean and Molly if I chose to, I just think there is someone here who could do it much better than I and deserves the honor more. Captain…" He turned to Daniel. "How about you? Wouldn't you like to marry your old friend to his lady?"

The room rung with voices again.

"Brilliant!" said Fontenot, clapping the young man on the back.

"Perfect, Blackie!" Lynne agreed, giving her nephew a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I jumped to conclusions, there."

"Yeah!" Jess exclaimed. "Sea captains can marry people, If I didn't have Blackie to perform the rights for Adam and me, you are the one I would want to do it!"

"Lovely," Carolyn said softly. "Daniel? What do you think? Sean is your oldest friend, after all. How perfect for both of you. And I've wanted to see you perform a marriage ceremony ever since you said you wished you could marry Gladys and Harvey."

"That was slightly different, love," her husband responded. "I wanted my alcove back."

"I agree," Dash chimed in. "And Danny, you couldn't have married Sean and Molly the first time around... you weren't a captain yet. Like Blackie is always talking about, this is fate. Now I can be best man again, unless..." He looked around. "Is that all right with everyone?"

"Perfect," Sean smiled. "On both counts. Daniel?" He grasped his oldest friend's hand. "Would you please?"

"Please?" Molly added. "No disrespect to Blackwood, but there's no one I would like to have do it more."

"If everyone else agrees," Daniel assented. But anyone with half an eye could tell that he had really make up his mind, and everyone in the room nodded, with the exception of Claymore Gregg.

"Is… is it legal for a sea captains to marry people if they aren't on water?" he asked nervously. "I remember a _Gilligan's Island_ episode that said that captains have to be on water to…"

"I watched that episode one day, when my human, Sally wasn't home," Elroy interrupted, with a wave of his hand. "It was funny! But then it turned out the Howell's didn't actually need to get married after all so it was really a..."

"Yes, lad, we've all seen the show…" Fontenot cut in. "But really, in this case…"

"That's right, Elroy. You are correct," Adam interjected.

"I… I am?" Elroy asked, looking pleased with himself.

"Adam!" Jess turned to her new husband, astounded. "You watch _Gilligan?"_

"Yes, love," Adam nodded, smiling. "See? I still have a few surprises for you." Adam gave his wife a wink, whereupon she blushed furiously. The lawyer turned back to Claymore. "Claymore, firstly — would Blackwood suggest something illicit? Secondly, this is not an initial ceremony. Sean and Molly are as married as it is possible to be without re-grafting her to his ribs, Thirdly… thirdly — do you really want to argue with any of them if that's what they wish to do?"

Claymore gulped. "Ah... my answer to that would be, no. This is me, shutting up now."

"Then I'd say my spot is yours, Captain Gregg," Blackie grinned. "And I get to watch! So… can we get moving?"

"Not until we get Molly ready," Martha said firmly. "Ladies, the bride's room is this way." So saying, she took Molly's hand and started leading her toward the bedroom door.

XXX

When Molly saw the Xerox copy that Linden made of the gorgeous old-fashioned dress she and Carolyn found, she burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, blotting Molly's very human tears away. "Molly, you do WANT this ceremony, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Molly sniffed. "It's just that... this dress. "Where did you find this drawing?"

"I told you, honey," Carolyn answered. "Linden and I went through tons of old scrapbooks and folios on file in the basement of the Schooner Bay Library. This was in one of them. It looked like something that would look good on you." She frowned. "What is it Molly? Can't you morph into this dress? Are you too tired? I could..." The Irishwoman cut her off.

"No... that's not it at all..." Molly sniffed again and wiped her eyes. There was a shimmer around her, and suddenly she was wearing the beautiful, antique, ivory wedding dress. "I'm sorry, Carolyn," she continued, smiling through her tears. "But this.." She lifted the front skirt of the beautiful gown that looked like it was made for her. "That drawing... this dress... it looks just like the one my mother was married in, back in Ireland, before my parents and I even came to Schooner Bay. Mama let me see it many times when I was growing up, and promised that one day, I could wear it for my wedding. Then, of course, Sean and I eloped and..." She broke off again.

"You get to wear it after all," Linden smiled. "Tell me, do you remember what the veil looked like? We couldn't find a really good detailed picture."

The redhead nodded, there was another shimmer, and suddenly her hair was up in a chignon, and covered with a simple matching antique veil.

"Molly!" Jenny gasped. "You're... gorgeous. You're going to knock Sean's eyes out."

"She does that all the time, anyway," Martha grinned. "I love watching Sean admire Molly. But he's going to flip when he sees you, that's for sure!"

"You do look lovely," Jess added, touching the antique lace of the high-necked, long sleeved dress. And I love what you did with your hair. We worked for two hours on mine — it was being stubborn, today of all days! There are times I think being a spirit could be terribly handy!" She grinned. "Why, Mrs. O' Casey, I do believe you are trembling!"

"I... I guess I am, Molly admitted. "But you did that this morning, didn't you?" She looked around at Carolyn, Jenny, Martha and Lynne. "I guess that line about 'nervous as a bride' is true?"

A soft knock came at the door, and Fontenot's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Ladies, are you about ready? We have a very nervous bridegroom out here."

"Coming," Carolyn called. "Molly?" She looked at the woman, expectantly. "Are you ready to get married?"

XXX

"If I didn't understand why that young man out there was so anxious before, which of course I did, I certainly would now." Fontenot said quietly as he beheld the bride. "You look enchanting. I haven't done this in a few centuries — forgive me if I don't do it completely properly, Molly?" The woman nodded and the old ghost led her to the hall entryway to the living room. "Now you stay here for a moment where your soon-to-be-husband-again can't see you. Tristan, Dave, and Candy still have their part of this ceremony to do."

Then, at Fontenot's signal, a pretty guitar intro reached Molly's ears and Dave started to sing:

_**Perhaps love is like a resting place, a shelter from the storm.**_

_**It exists to give you comfort, it is there to keep you warm.**_

_**And in those times of trouble, when you are most alone,**_

_**The memory of love will bring you home. **_

Candy took up the next verse:

_**Perhaps love is like a window, perhaps an open door.**_

_**It invites you to come closer, it wants to show you more.**_

_**And even if you lose yourself, and don't know what to do.**_

_**The memory of love will see you through.**_

What looked very much like tears appeared in the corners of Molly's eyes, and threatened to spill over.

"Now then, my dear," Fontenot whispered gruffly. "We can't have you meeting your beloved with red eyes! You... you're all right, aren't you?"

"Yes," Molly sniffed. I'm just so happy!"

"Then you shouldn't be crying," he whispered again. "Honestly, I will never understand the female mind that cries when it is happy and yells when sad. Why can't a woman think like a man?"

"Because we're women!" Molly smiled, but her tears receded as they listened to the next verse, which to their surprise, was sung by Tristan:

_**Oh Love to some is like a cloud, to some as strong as steel,**_

_**For some a way of living, for some a way to feel,**_

_**And some say love is holding on, and some say letting go,**_

_**And some say love is everything, and some say they don't know.**_

Then the three friends joined together for the next verse:

_**Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain,**_

_**Like a fire when it's cold outside, like thunder when it rains.**_

_**If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true.**_

_**My memories of love will be of you.**_

Dave and Candy continued until the end:

_**And some say love is holding on, and some say letting go,**_

_**And some say love is everything, and some say they don't know.**_

_**Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain,**_

_**Like a fire when it's cold outside, like thunder when it rains.**_

_**If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true.**_

_**My memories of love will be of you.**_

The song ended and Tris began strumming the simple opening strains of _Pachelbel's Canon in D._

"Are you ready, my dear?" Fontenot asked the bride again, and with Molly's nod, they walked together into the living room. With all eyes upon the bride, the two made their way to an area Blackie had cleared by the picture window in the living room. There was no altar, but the spectators watched as Fontenot and Molly stopped, the older ghost stepping aside so that Sean and Molly faced each other; Sean on the right, Molly on the left. It was hard to tell where the glow on the bride and grooms faces came from... the setting sun coming through the window, or from within the spirits. As Sean O'Casey gazed at his love, enchanted, with something akin to wonder in his eyes, and as Daniel started to speak, time seemed to roll back, carrying everyone in the room into an era long gone:

"Since the days of wooden vessels," Daniel began, "ship's captains have had one happy privilege — that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. As Sean and Molly's oldest friend, I am pleased to have the honor of uniting these two souls in a renewal of their wedding vows, made one-hundred and thirty seven years ago, in the year of our Lord, eighteen-hundred and forty-five." Clearing his throat, the seaman spoke again:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today with Molly Aileen Shaunessy and Sean Ryan O'Casey in the sight of God, our friends and family, in accordance with international nautical law, to reaffirm this couple's wedding vows and join them in marriage... again." Daniel turned to his old friend. "Sean, Ryan, O'Casey, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony. Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and health and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall exist?"

"I will," Sean answered in a husky voice, filled with emotion.

Daniel turned to Molly. "Molly Aileen Shaunessy, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall exist?"

"I will!" Molly answered, her eyes shining.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Daniel asked.

"I do," Fontenot answered. Stepping forward, he took Molly's hand in his and reaching for Sean's now outstretched one, put Sean's hand into Molly's

"Repeat after me," Daniel intoned. I, Sean Ryan O'Casey, take thee Molly Aileen Shaunessy to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, through eternity, according to God's holy ordinance; arid thereto I plight thee my troth."

When Sean had repeated what Daniel had instructed, his voice becoming gruffer by the second, Daniel turned to the bride. Molly loosened her grasp for a moment, and then, taking Sean's right in hand with hers, repeated the vows when Daniel requested.

"I, Molly Aileen, take thee Sean Ryan to my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, through eternity, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"May I have the rings, please?" Daniel asked, and Lord Dashire extended his hand with the two well-worn rings. The two spirits loosened their hands once more and Daniel took Molly's ring, giving it to Sean, saying, "Repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly and spiritual goods I thee endow, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

Sean, putting the ring on the fourth finger of Molly's left hand, repeated the words. Loosening their hands again, Daniel took Sean's ring from Dashire and gave it to Molly and requested she say the same words he instructed Sean say moments before, and doing so, Molly slid Sean's ring on his finger and repeated the words.

"Let us pray," Daniel continued. "Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil for thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory, forever and ever, _Amen."_

Taking a breath, the Captain continued. "Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca, lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received in a token and pledge) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. _Amen."_

Then Daniel joined the spirit's hands together and said, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." Pausing for a moment, he continued. "For as much Sean and Molly have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me by nautical law as a Sea Captain in the state of Maine, I pronounce that Sean and Molly are once more Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Looking at his two old friends, and then to the observers, he smiled. "Sean, you may kiss your bride."

As the two kissed, Daniel added the blessing: "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in all your time to come, everlasting. _Amen._" Turning to the 'family,' he added: "My friends and family – I would like to introduce, once more, Mr. and Mrs. Sean O'Casey."

XXX

When Sean and Molly's kiss broke apart, the gathered family applauded, provoking them both to duck their eyes momentarily. Molly held the flowers up to her face, somewhat abashed by the sound.

Adam pecked his bride on the cheek. "Clever girl, tossing her the bouquet," he whispered.

Whispering back, Jess replied, "Well, it was handy, but I wasn't aiming for Molly."

One eyebrow quirked as Adam considered this. "Oh." Then, they moved forward to participate in the exchange of joyful hugs.

"Guess things'll be quiet again, now," Ed commented.

"I wouldn't count on that with this crew, Peavey," Daniel replied. "We seem to go from one thing to another, I've observed."

"Well, probably won't be any weddings to plan," Ed shrugged, not giving up his point easily.

"We've got a few singles here," Jenny said. "Mostly guys... maybe, we could marry off Claymore? Come on, matchmakers, extraordinare'."

"That's not a job for a matchmaker, but a miracle worker," Daniel retorted.

"Besides," Claymore said regally, "Men of the world, like moi, don't limit themselves, we play the field."

"I suggest strongly, that you stay in the field," Daniel rumbled. "I think, Jenny, there are more likely candidates."

"Don't look at me," Blackie announced. "A preacher's wife, and a wife in this family, requires a special woman, and I think they're all taken, or related to me, or both."

"I've decided to wait, too," Jon said, his ears red.

He could not hear his mother's silent _thank you._

"Let's let the bouquet decide," Dashire suggested. "It is good luck for the bride, after all."

"I've been so blessed, how could I want more luck?" Molly asked, but agreeably turned her back to adhere to tradition.

Once again, the flowers sailed straight to Lynne, who caught them reflexively this time. Blushing furiously, she tried to hand them to Jess, as the original owner. Jess refused them. "No take-backs. They're yours now."

Grimacing, Lynne sniffed, "All it means is I'm the only single woman here — and I have good eye-hand coordination."

Across the room, Tristan elbowed Dashire, but was ignored.

"This is all wonderful," Adam called over the laughter following her statement. "But, we have reservations that will be canceled if we don't check in, so, we'll see you all Wednesday. Take care of the place, Candy."

"Yes, Uncle Adam," the girl saluted.

"And," Sean grinned, "I'm ready for a honeymoon myself." With one arm, he drew Molly closer.

"Go on with you," she giggled.

"Excellent idea," Daniel said, beginning the procession out the door. "How do you feel about a second honeymoon, Mrs. Gregg?"

"When did the first one end?" Carolyn asked.

THE END


End file.
